The Plumber and The Koopa
by SheriffLightyear
Summary: Just little one shots about the couple Mario and Bowser. Cuteness and feels shall be within these one shots.


Author _Note: Okay here is the winning pairing from my poll! there is a runner up with one less point so I shall do a story on that pairing, as personally I love that pairing! xD. Anyway I know my poll said a story but this won't be a story (I'm sorry if that upsets anyone) but this shall be many oneshots of the cute couple that is MarioXBowser (No really it's cute! they're should be more fanfics out there about it)._

 _Also I would like to note, you the reader can PM me about a oneshot idea for these oneshots :) it will help me along if you do, I tend to work slow sometimes xD (I really do try I'm just a busy person : 3 ) anyway I shall stop talking and wasting your time and let the cute fluffiness begin!_

* * *

 **Plumber and The Koopa**

Today was one of those very rare days that the whole Mario gang get together and do some activities. With the most of them wanting to play tennis and the less of them wanting to play sluggers, tennis was picked for their activity. With the biggest vote for Mushroom Kingdom to be their starting point, mostly because some members didn't want to walk to other areas, the court is being set up while the Mario gang gets ready.

Within the male changing rooms there seems to be a heated conversation between the Mario bros and Wario bros. Of course Wario and Waluigi started it as always saying how much they'll cream the Mario bros.

"This time we'll win!" Wario shouts while pointing at Mario and Luigi.

"Yeah! We're number one!"

Mario and Luigi both roll their eyes at the other two males. They have heard this conversation everytime they are pitted against them. The Mario's bros weren't the only ones annoyed by the two either. The mighty King of the Koopas is getting a bit tired of hearing their voices.

"HA you fools think you're going to win? The only one winning around here is me!"

"Hey me too!" Bowser Jr. added. With that said Bowser and his son push past the four males and exit the door.

"We best join them." Luigi says as he can't bare another argument with Wario and Waluigi. Mario nods to his brother and the exit following Bowser and Bowser Jr. to the court.

The first ones to be pitted against the Mario bros are non other then the Princesses. Mario had to give the Princesses credit they certainly have been practicing.

With much needed strength Mario gets the first score and from there it seems easy sailing, but somewhere along the line the Princesses have got ahead and are now only one score away from winning.

Mario holds the ball ready to serve he and Luigi are two points down and need to get ahead at least one more score. Mario serves but Peach quickly hits it back at an angle so it's too far for Mario to run to it

Luigi quickly saves it but at a cost as it was hit while it was low so it doesn't go far. Peach hits it with full force hoping for it to past the brothers in a flash, but Mario jumps and hits it hard for it to go further. Daisy runs quickly to the ball and hits it but the hit was too soft and the ball just bounces off her racket onto the court.

"TEAM MARIO! TEAM MARIO!" Some of the members of the crowd begin to cheer while the others cheer for Peach and Daisy.

Not so far away from the court Bowser and his son are watching the game. With what he has seen the Koopa knows Mario is on top of his game today.

"Who do you want to win, Daddy?"

"Well it's doesn't matter really as Mario is sure to win."

"Well I know who you would want to win if you were picking"

"And who would that be?"

"Mario"

"Huh? Why would you say that?" Shocked by his sons answer Bowser rubs the back of his neck nervously.

"Well you want to be the one to beat him and win!"

"Oh right. He won't stand a chance against us." The two Koopas laugh and continue watching the game. Bowser sighs as he watches the red plumber as he watches three words haunt his mind.

 _'Is this right?'_

After what seemed like a two match game it was finally over with Mario and Luigi being the winners.

Up next against the Mario bros are Wario and Waluigi, they enter the court with smug faces which makes Luigi nervous.

"Is this a good idea, bro?"

"It'll be fine Luigi we'll be in and out. You know what these guys are like."

"That's why I don't think it's a good idea."

All four get ready to play. Mario bros are the first to serve and within the first two hits Luigi scores a point. After what wasn't a long period of time the Mario bros are winning with one point to go.

"Hmmm it doesn't seem like they are even trying. What do you think, Dad?"

"Somethings not right. They are clearly throwing the game but for what purpose?"

It's now Warios turn to serve with a big smug, that Mario sees clearly, he hits the ball aiming for Luigi. As the ball gets closer to the plumber in green it turns into a piranha plant.

Everything goes so quickly that no ones knows what happened. Before the crowd knew it Luigi was on the floor with Mario by him on his knees. The Princesses and Bowser quickly go and see what happened.

"Luigi!" Princess Daisy shouts getting on her knees to see if the green plumber was okay.

"I'm fine Daisy."

"Is there any injuries? I can get a Toad for you." Peach asks as she tries to see if she can see anything. Luigi checks himself but couldn't see anything maybe he got out of the way just in time.

"Well you can't check yourself fully like that." Bowser mutters and helps the plumber up. The King hasn't got a clue why he's here his feet just ran when he saw danger by Mario.

"I don't feel any pain so there must not be any injuries."

"I'm so glad you're not hurt Luigi. Well it looks like it's dinner time me and Peach will meet you and Mario at the dinning area."

"Thanks for helping me up, Bowser."

"Don't mention it, seriously." Bowser walks off from the plumber to get his son so they too can also get some dinner.

"Come one Mario I bet they have some yummy food!"

Luigi begins to walk but notices his brother isn't following. The green plumber looks to his brother who is looking at the ground not showing his face, he has his arms crossed, each hand holding the opitsite arm.

"Mario? You coming?"

Mario slowing starts to move but quickly falls to his knees. Shocked by what just happened Luigi runs to Mario and kneels in front of him.

"Mario!" Luigi shouts but his brother doesn't look to him. The shouts catches the attention of Bowser.

Upon seeing Mario suddenly on his knees Bowser's eyes widen and his heart begins to beat faster. Without thinking Bowser hurries to the two plumbers to see what has happened.

"Mario?" Luigi lifts Mario's face up and sees he's a bit pale then before. Mario only but smiles at Luigi, which only makes Luigi more confused.

"As long as you're not hurt it's fine." The red plumber mutters and he moves one of his hands which catches both Bowser's and Luigi's attention.

"You're bleeding!...You got in front of me? How?"

"I guess you find ways when you want to save someone important."

"I have to help you."

"No it's fine!"

"Mario you're losing blood!"

"I don't want to spoil the day."

"I'll sort his injure out" Both plumbers look to the Koopa.

"Um...well there's no point in playing now if I can't beat Mario. So I've got nothing else better to do."

"I don't know...you are my brothers-"

"Done! I'll go with you and Luigi go and meet up with Daisy for your dinner date."

"What!? It's not a dinner date." The green plumbers turns red at his brothers comment.

"Jr go with Luigi. I won't be long."

With all that sorted out Bowser leads Mario to the changing area. Mario sits down on one of the benches and waits for Bowser, while he gets the first aid box. As he waits Mario's thoughts to begin to wonder about his current situation.

"Hey what's with the frown?" The Koopa asks as he walks to Mario with the first aid box.

"Just thinking." Mario laughs "Maybe we should have played sluggers instead." Bowser just sighs and opens the first aid box.

"I have bad memories of sluggers." The Koopa comments then begins to clean Mario injure.

"Oh..." Not really knowing what to say next Mario just lets Bowser tend to his injure.

"There all done. Just make sure not to use your arm all the time, you may cause it to bleed again."

"Thanks...Um Bowser?"

"Yes?"

"What is your bad memory from sluggers?" The kings sighs at the question but it's best to get straight to it.

"Well if you must know...it was when you almost got very badly injured."

"Oh yea...I still wonder why you did that."

"I guess you find ways to save someone important." Mario couldn't believe what Bowser had just said to him but he can't help but smile.


End file.
